


Enter the Mandarin

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Delusions, Drabble, Evil Plans, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Iron Man 3, Minor Canonical Character(s), Origin Story, Post-Iron Man 3, Supervillains, Villains, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Everyone has a part to play in life, and Trevor has finally found the perfect one for him. Now, if only he can hold on to it a little longer, than maybe he will inherit an empire. A  unconventional super villain origin.





	

He’s learned the power of symbols. How easy it is to manipulate America’s fear of foreign power. Use their history against them.

He’s developed a taste for all the extravagance. This...America excess. He’s also developed a taste for the respect. As Trevor he was a nobody: another failed actor living on the streets. But now...he’s found who he was meant to be. This part was made for him. A perfect fit. “Every good fairy tale needs an old fashion villain,” and he is glad to play the part. Take his place in history books.  
  
All eyes on him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble came out of an idea for a much larger fic that I don't have time to write atm because I'm already working on like 8 different fics. 
> 
> Imagine an IM3 AU where the Mandarin is actually real and is playing Killian for a fool. Then I thought...or just, what if  
> Trevor gets a liking for the character and decides to take on the role permanently? Imagine Trevor in prison. The public doesn’t know that the Mandarin wasn’t real, yes? The President does, but not the general public. So…does the President reveal the USA got duped? Or just use Trevor as a convenient scapegoat? 
> 
> Imagine Trevor becoming the Mandarin persona 24/7 in prison. He gets allies and eventually takes out what's left of Killian's group and begins to take charge of the operations and continue terrorizing.
> 
> Maybe some day I shall get around to trying to write this! OR this plot bunny is free to a good home if anyone else wants to give it a try.


End file.
